<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starting Over by KJynx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079462">Starting Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx'>KJynx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DannyMay2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Week After, Again, Episode: s03e11 D-Stabilized, Gen, Identity Reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DannyMay2020 day 7: second chance</p><p>Valerie connects the dots and confronts Danny about it.</p><p> </p><p>Kind of a sequel to Well This Isn't Ideal, but you don't have to have read it to read this one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DannyMay2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starting Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i fall behind on ONE day and never catch up. i might not ever catch up. anyway, have more danny and valerie because i love them so much</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, uh, are you gonna let me go to science?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Nobody’ll bat an eye if you’re late. It’s rarer for you to be on time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerie stood in front of the door, blocking Danny as he tried to slip past her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I have to go to class. We can—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re him, aren’t you,” she whispered, cutting him off. He froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you?” she asked again, much more forcefully. “I’m not stupid. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know. Danny, please.” Now there was desperation and fear in her voice, subtle as it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, looking around to make sure no one else was around. “Look, I can explain. I owe you that much at least. But, can we go somewhere a bit more private first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paled at the statement, but nodded. “There’s a classroom that nobody uses anymore, near the back of the school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. Okay. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair walked side by side, mostly so Valerie could make sure he didn’t try and slip away. The classroom was locked, but Danny just walked right through and unlocked it from the inside. Watching him do that made everything seem so much more real to her. Danny sat down, and gestured for Valerie to do the same. He rubbed the back of his neck, and smiled nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. So, uh, I guess you’ve figured it out. I had really hoped you wouldn’t, but if you knew about Vlad already, I guess it was only a matter of time.” He took a deep breath, and Valerie watched as two rings of light washed over him, revealing an all-too familiar jumpsuit, white hair, and radioactive green eyes. He threw his hands to the side. “Ta-daa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I didn’t want to be right. Have you lied the whole time? Has everything been part of some ghostly game or plot or something? Is Danny Fenton even real?” A million more questions ran through her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no! It’s not like that! It’s… it’s complicated. I promised I’d explain. Just, let me. Okay?” She nodded, and he sat back down, letting the rings turn him back into a human appearance. “Okay. Okay. Shit. I haven’t told </span>
  <em>
    <span>anybody</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re going to be the first I’ve ever actually <em>told</em> the story to. Shit. Okay.” He took another deep breath. “Okay. So, uh, I guess it all started beginning of freshman year, in my parent’s basement. My parents had that portal down there, and they couldn’t get it to work, so me, Sam, and Tucker thought it would be cool to go look at it, maybe get some pictures, right? Yeah. So we had the bright idea for me to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> the thing, and I accidentally turned it.” He laughed when she winced. “Yeah. Not fun. It kinda killed me? But only halfway or something, cuz I can go between ghost and human, with a pulse and everything. A very slow pulse, but a pulse nonetheless. Anyway, yeah. So we kinda all freaked out, y’know, I had just gotten a helluva electrocution and was all ghostly n’ shit. It was a month before I even started actively using the ghostly abilities, though, way back when that lunch lady ghost first came around. After that, I figured, well, I had these powers, why not use them and try and protect people? And thus Phantom as you know was born.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about me? Do you… Do you really hate me? If you knew I was the Red Huntress the whole time, and everything you did...” She probably shouldn’t have said that, but it was a lot to take in and she just blurted it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! I’ve told you, the thing with Cujo was an accident! He just wanted his toy, which happened to be in Axion Labs. I was trying to help you guys out, not ruin anything. And I only outed you to your dad to keep you from getting killed. The thing with your old suit was a misunderstanding. I knew you weren’t in it, so I destroyed it to keep it from causing anymore trouble. Valerie, I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> hated you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. That’s a relief at least. Are there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>others</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like you?” It really was a lot to process, but the initial shock was wearing off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just me and Vlad. And Elle. So, nobody that you don’t already know about.” He rubbed his neck again. “Um. Yeah. So I guess you know now. Can we…. Can we start over? Try all this again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Yeah. I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it seems me writing about these two is becoming quite common, and you can bet im going to write more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>